Girl Meets Wizard
by Ilovejolly16
Summary: Crossover of two greatest books, maximum ride and harry potter. When Max is attacked by a dementor, she falls into the hands of Harry while flying in a game of a quidditch match. She is taken to Hogwarts to recover, finding herself in a utterly new story
1. Chapter 1

None of us actually knew where we were going, but to me, it feels easier that way. The element of surprise seems much effortless than continuing to worry about whether we were safe or not. That adrenaline rush that swiftly bursts upon you is invigorating!

We were flying high, high enough that the world below was just a splatter of colours. Like a painting up close. We were spread out, flying to the rhythm of our own drum. My wing mans Iggy and Fang were at my side from a distance, Nudge Angel and Gazzy were behind us, having a conversation about the fashion in Paris we had recently visited. Right now, we were flying somewhere through the British countryside.

We were flying at an even pace, slowly enjoying the little sunshine around us. But hell this was to slow for me, I want to fly. I pushed off and started to burn ahead of the others, loving the feeling of the wind pushing against my face. I smiled to myself and pushed a little further, trying to gain more air. I closed my eyes and glided through the air in full power thinking of absolutely nothing. Loving life. Despite the lack of beds and actual tasty food. Preferably not from the dumpster outside of various restraunts. Suddenly, a feeling of pure ice fell through the air, burning my body.  
>I looked around and saw nothing but frosty air and grey clouds. Unexpectedly, a dark, cloaked figure with no face popped up, flying in the air just as I was. I felt sad, like all the happiness in the world has fallen. Could this be another creation from the school? It started to breathe in, like a gasp. It's weird, it seemed as though it was sucking out my soul. But that can't be possible...could it?<p>

My body became limp and my wings gave way, I started to fall. Come on gravity you use to be cool. I fell rather fast through the air, beginning to spot the ground closer and closer. A sudden jolt shuddered my body to a halt. I could make out a voice, even over the pounding rain. I'm quite impressed.  
>"Can you hear me? Please talk to me," the voice sounded worried, I felt bad; I didn't want to make him worried. "I'm going to take you to Hogwarts, okay?" No, no don't take me away! I need to stay with my flock! Put me back! I tried to say something, but the only thing I could get out was a small grunt.<p>

We started to spiral downwards, but in a safe pace, a controlled pace which made me feel a little less on edge. After a few seconds we had reached the ground, a booming voice shouted out in an excited tone. "Slytherin wins!" A loud cry rebounded through the world around us. We landed to a stop and I was delicately lifted to the soft grass. More footsteps hurried towards us, my eyelids were too heavy to lift, making it impossible to make out the voices.  
>"What happened, Harry?" a deep voice asked in question. "I'm not sure, professor. I think she may have been attacked by a dementor, she was very pale and highly out of it. I caught her while she was falling." I assume Harry, said nervously.<br>"Bloody ell'. I've never took a fancy to those dementors. Wait, how was she flying?" another boy asked in question.  
>"I dunno." Harry answered. Oh shit. How am I supposed to explain that? "Harry, Ron, please escort this young girl to Madam Pomfrey immediately. She desires help immediately." The first voice said. I felt my body being lifted from the ground and taken away from the noisy surroundings. I have to go get the flock. Dammit I need Fang! I need him. I nee Fang. I ne ang. I need ng.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. ENJOY! :D

"She doesn't really look like a normal muggle; there is something different about her."  
>"Could it be the fact that she has wings? That's pretty out of the ordinary."<br>"Don't be ridiculous. She is quite obviously not a muggle, she is different like us, how she became it I don't know."  
>My head hurt drastically as I lay on what seems to be some sort of incredibly comfortable surface, possibly a bed. Oh shit, I need to get out of here.<br>I started to struggle my body but was held tightly down by my arms from some strong but shaky hands.  
>"Wow, she is incredibly strong." A voice wavered, trying to keep me steady. I heard a girlish huff before a bunch of strange words erupt from her mouth. "Petrificus Totalus."<br>My body crumpled in front of me, holding me completely still with no use of my limbs. My eyes flew open in what could only be described as a frightened rage, fury swarming with fear. In front of me stood seven wet, pale and scruffy students? Maybe. I rolled my eyes around and stared at each of them, one by one.  
>I'm not going to lie; I immediately looked at the three boys and one girl with fiery red hair. Two of them looked completely identical while the other two had resemblance but not as….correct. Another girl stood next to the red head, she had wildly brown hair which curled rapidly throughout her hair. Wow, and I thought my hair was hard to tame. Behind him, a dorky looking fella hid behind the group, trying desperately to not be seen…or just looking at the 'freak' from a distance. Lastly, looking down on me was a familiar face, the one they call Harry, although he was much cleaner then the last time I saw him.<p>

"Hello," the un-identical red head boy said calmly trying not to startle me. "What's your name?"  
>"Dude, she is paralysed." A twin spoke. "You aint gonna get a word out of her." The other twin finished.<br>My eyes darted over to the large oak doors that flung open widely. An aging man walked swiftly into the room, carrying with him a long silver beard, a large draping cloak and half-moon spectacles.  
>"How is she doing?" he asked as he moved towards my bed.<br>"She was very frightened and struggling roughly, professor. I had to stop her." The girl whispered.  
>"Very well, Hermione. Perhaps it is time to remove her from the body-bind curse, yes?" I watched as he lifted his hand up, pointing at me and mumbled a few words. I felt free again. Though I felt so tired from struggling I couldn't give up much of a fight.<br>I sighed in defeat.  
>"Now then," the old man spoke lightly. "Can you tell us your name?"<br>"No." I snapped.  
>The group of teenagers started to back off immediately, the only two standing were the old man and Harry.<br>They weren't frazzled. They simply stood there, looking down on me like some animal in a cage. Well, I guess they pretty much are despite the lack of the cage.  
>The old man smiled politely. "Very well, I think it is time we let you sleep. You have been through quite a lot. "he nodded to the others and started to proceed through the door, followed by those twins, the red head girl and that lame shy one that never speaks. Three were left standing.<br>I glared up at them. I didn't like this place, I didn't like them. I need to get out of here.  
>The one named Harry cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey again, I didn't really get to introduce myself seeing as what you were put through when I found you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He paused momentarily waiting for some sort of reaction. I just stared. My immediate thought was that he was one of those darn teenagers who are so up themselves they expect everyone to know their name. Dumb arse.<br>That ranga kid quietly whispered to Harry in an undetected tone. "Obviously some of muggle…or alien."  
>I set my jaw and growled. Alien? Oh boy, you are going down.<br>I lunged at him, pushing both me and him on the ground. We fell on the floor with a thump and a snagged myself on top of him. Pulling him up by his shirt I growled. "What did you say?"  
>He wimped under me letting out cries of fear. So he should.<br>The girl started to scream at me, yelling at me to get off of him, setting on the verge of tears.  
>"I said you weren't a muggle, you're different like us!" He scrambled furiously under me, desperate to escape.<br>"Mobilicorpus!" the stupid girl pulled out a stick and screamed and somehow drew me off of him and into the air. I immediately pulled my wings out.  
>Her mouth dropped open as her stick dropped to the ground. The boy scrambled off the ground and to the girls side, seeming to forget what I just did, he grinned. "Wicked."<br>Realising what I was doing, I drew my wings in a plummeted to the ground.  
>All right, I'm out of here. I looked up at the roof and found a glass window hanging above me. That will do. I kicked myself off the ground, speeding quickly towards the roof and blast into the glass and out into the cool fresh air. I soared up rather high in order to avoid being seen by anyone. The familiar feeling of sadness and complete ice burning against my skin returned, just like the last time.<br>What the hell are these things? They are like flyboys but…not.  
>Its ghastly appearance revealed himself from behind the storm clouds, its presence made the weather become icy and emotionless. I tried to fly away from it but it kept pace with me easily, following me like a really hideous dog. Really, really hideous dog. I flew for what felt like hours trying to escape this creature? But it was in no hurry to leave. I only have one choice, and that, is to fight back. How? I have no freaking clue. I stopped in my tracks and swivelled round to face this 'dementor'. I pulled my fists into a clenching action and waited for it to come near me. As it soared towards me, I used all my strength to do a roundhouse kick and struck it till it crumbles. Unfortunately for me, it did absolutely nothing but went straight through the hooded beast like a ghost.<br>Oh dear.  
>Although strangely and incredibly weird, a stunning ghost taken the shape of a stag…I think, erupted out of nowhere and delicately made its way to the dementor, making it fly away in fear. I'll admit.<br>That was pretty cool.  
>Harry moved his way next to me using a broom to hover in the air. That's something you don't see every day.<br>I turned to him in shock without thinking of my actions. "What the hell are you?"  
>He grinned. "I am a wizard." My mouth dropped open to which he laughed.<br>"No way," I shook my head. "Witches and wizards are just a myth. It's just not possible."  
>He crossed his arms over his chest. "This coming from the girl with wings glued to her back?"<p>

I pursed my lips. Whatever. "Come on, we should head back to the ground before another dementor comes and attacks us." He quickly angled his broom towards the ground, but keeping still until I follow in his footsteps. Well, I really don't want to get attacked by one of those things again; I may have to go on foot rather then fly. As soon as dawn breaks, I am off. Nothing will hold me back.  
>Absolutely, positively, nothing.<br>Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh dear, my head is throbbing! What the hell happened to me? Am I dead? No, I can't be.  
>Ok Max, rewind, what was the last thing you remember? I closed my eyes tightly in hope to trigger my memory. I believe I was flying, and then everything went cold and sad, as if all the happiness had disappeared from the world. A boy saved me. I attempted to escape but came across that hideous creature again, being forced to retreat. At least, I think that's what happened.<br>"She looks a bit peaky, don't she?"  
>"What do you expect, Ron. She fell over a hundred feet!"<br>A mixture of voices entered my surroundings. Oh shit, is that voice back again with a buddy? If it is, I will cause some serious damage.  
>I groaned loudly and slowly lifting my eyelids, seeing eight completely unknown faces looking down on me in relief.<br>"How are you feeling?" Now that voice was familiar. "Like absolute shit." I replied, slowly pulling myself up in a sitting position. He chuckled.  
>"We were just flying you back down from your attempt to escape when a bludger took you to the head, a shit day to practice quidditch in my opinion."<br>"Right," I nodded as if this all made sense "Uh, who the hell are you guys?" I asked in an utterly confused tone. They just stood there blankly. 

That familiar boy stepped forward. "Hi, remember me? I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Fred, George, Neville and Dean." He motioned to each standby as the names fell upon them. I assume the boys called Ron, Fred and George are brothers. Ranga brothers. Oh shit I can't even tell them apart! My eyes flickered over to the only girl standing there very, very still. I could immediately tell she was one of those 'nerdy smartarse' kids but without glasses…and had friends. That's a first. I guess she looked…friendly enough. Apparently the look I was 'wondering' frightened her a little. She immediately turned away and started talking to the boy introduced as Ron. However apparently to her it is Ronald. Ha-ha Ronald. How an unfortunate name to have.

"Right." I said in an uncomfortable tone. "Well, thank you all for your accommodation but I really must be off." I stated to pull myself out of bed but was pushed back by one of the twins. "Let me up!" I became a little irritated that I had fallen and was pushed back on the bed. I was over powered. Shit.

"You can't move." Harry said in a heavy voice. I scoffed, "Pretty sure I can." We bickered for a minute until he let me move. I gave them a look saying I win suckers. I pulled myself off the bed and onto my feet, and then immediately fell back down. I looked stunned. And like any teenager would do being captured by some random unknown people. I screamed hysterically. "Let me out of here!"  
>Another of the boys stepped forwards, I definitely remembered his name was dean seeing as he was different from the others. "Dude, shut the fuck up." I did as I was told. "Finally" Hermione muttered. I gave her a glare to which she hid from behind Ron. Harry stepped forwards. "Ok, let me explain what is going on here." Please do.<br>"You are currently at a…special school known as 'Hogwarts'. " I laughed. What a weird arse name. He rolled his eyes. "Don't bag the schools name, believe me, it gets weirder than that."

How could it get any weirder? "Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards." I stopped giggling. A quick glance was swept within the group. I furrowed my eyebrows. "But then that would make you guys..." I stopped. "Witches and wizards" Harry finished my sentence. I wasn't entirely sure what to do here. I mean, it's got to be fake right? Witches and wizards aren't even real! It's just a made up fairy tale! But then again I am part avian…that's pretty out of the ordinary.

"Right," I nodded my head slowly "So can you show me some of this magic you speak of?" I sounded patronizing which evidently seem to annoy them somewhat.

"She must have hit her head pretty hard if she cannot remember learning all of this." Seamus said to Harry. "Let's just retrieve her memory."

"Hermione, you're the best at spells. You do it." Ron said pushing the worried stricken girl closer towards me. She hesitated for a few moments before pulling out her wand and giving a small flick of her wrist. "Winguardium Leviosa." She spoke quietly. I quite literally almost fell out of my bed as the lamp beside my bed lifted itself off the ground and hovered in the air.

"Holy moly," I gasped. My eyes roamed over the small group standing in front of me, obviously very pleased with my reaction. "You guys can all do that?" They all nodded.  
>"Well, some better than others." Hermione grinned as she flipped her head to face Ron. He crossed his arms angrily and mumbled something under his breath.<p>

"Wow," at the sight of this, I started to panic. "Well, it was nice meeting you all and I'll be sure to write." I struggled to get back up but was locked back down again. "Would you stop trying to escape!" Dean whispered loudly. I automatically glared at him. Not really taking a liking to this one.  
>"What's your name?" Harry asked politely.<p>

"Max." I responded without thinking. No! You give strangers fake names!  
>"Well, Max. Welcome to Hogwarts." <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Weirdly enough, I was out of the hospital wing the very next day. However the knock to my head was rather hard that they insisted I stay under their watchful eyes for a few more days. Of course, being me, it took a couple of hours to actually agree. I'm a little worried whether I myself said yes to staying or if they had magically drugged me. It really is hard to tell. I'll tell you this, Hogwarts is rather fascinating. At dinner we were seated in a large room with four long tables, the table tops completely empty which dissatisfied me very much. But as we sat down all this wonderful food just popped out of nowhere! For once, I actually didn't eat when food appeared on my plate.  
>"Don't worry; we didn't put any spells on it." Harry whispered staring at my incredulous reaction. Holy Moly. I gave him a quick glance before an automatic grin spread across my face. Well now, won't they be in for a shock.<p>

I sighed and stretched out my arms in front of me, deliciously satisfied from my dinner. I rested my hands on top of the small bump forming on my stomach.  
>"Oh my gosh," Hermione said completely stunned. "I think you just ate more than Ronald." I looked towards Ron who was staring at me in awe. "Please marry me." He spoke, to which Hermione punched him in the arm. I pulled my eyebrows together. What's her problem? Harry caught my attention and flickered his eyes towards Ron and Hermione before forming a love heart with his hands. I giggled.<br>Did…I just giggle?  
>"Hello Max, I see from your empty plate you very much enjoyed our feast tonight?" I turned around to find the headmaster who Harry called 'Dumbledore' staring down at me with a smile on his face.<br>I grinned. "Best feast I've had in a while. Thank you very much."  
>"Ah, do not thank me, thank our house elves, they always do a splendid job every night." Uh…what? House elves? This school never fails to shock me.<br>"Well, since you will be staying with us for some time, the teachers and I have decided we need to sort you into a house." I raised my eyebrows in question. "The house you will be sorted in will become like your home. It is where you will rest, sleep and anything else young teenagers like yourself tend to do," he smiled. "Hogwarts is divided into four houses, each named after the four founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." I pursed my lips before putting on a smile. "Thank you sir, however I do not intend to stay very long at all. In fact, I shouldn't be here right now."  
>"Please sir, can she just stay in Gryffindor until she leaves? It will be so much easier for all of us." Harry interjected. Dumbledore sighed to himself. "Well I guess we can allow it this once. However if another girl comes falling out of the sky the results will not be the same." He said before he nodded his head and walked away from us. Leaving me utterly confused of what just happened. <p>

"Well, now that's sorted why don't we make our way back to the common room. I don't know about you guys but I have a tonne of homework to do." Hermione sighed as she hopped herself out of her seat, the others following close behind. I too pulled myself out of the bench I was sitting on and reluctantly followed their lead. As I reached the large hallway I was suddenly struck in the side, forcing me to stumble a couple of steps. "Watch where you are going for Gods sake!" I automatically snapped at the stranger who was snickering back. "Well now, aren't you a feisty one?" I looked up and glared at the boy standing in front of me. He snickered again before grabbing hold of my hand and kissing it in a gentleman like manner. "My sincere apologies." I scrunched up my face and pulled my hand out of his grasp. Harry suddenly showed up at my side, sending a deathly glare towards the strange boy in front of us. "Malfoy."  
>"Ah, Potter. The boy who lived. It seems you haven't properly introduced me to your new friend. How rude, wouldn't expect that from a Gryffindor." He sneered. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say they aren't very fond of each other.<br>"Come on Max, you don't want to waste your time on someone like Malfoy." Harry said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me with him. I took a glance back at Malfoy to which he saw and gave a wicked smile. "Oh Max, you can drop by the dungeons any time you want." He gave me a wink before walking in the other direction, I assume towards the dungeons. Harry let out a low growl. What could have possibly happened to make them loathe each other this much?

"He works for the man who killed Harry's parents." Hermione let slip as we sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. My mouth dropped open. "Oh gosh that's absolutely horrible. Now I understand his loathing towards Malfoy." Hermione nodded sadly. Harry had gone to the toilet, leaving Hermione, Ron and I alone for what would be the first time. "Yeah, he's a real dick," Ron pitched in "our trio has been enemies with Malfoy from the very first year. His family is quite….particular when it comes to wizards and witches." I listened anxiously as the two drone on about Malfoy. "So, um who is this wizard that killed his parents?" I asked cautiously. I caught the quick glance between Hermione and Ron before Hermione whispered "Voldemort". "Voldemort?" I repeated in confusion. They both automatically shushed me. "Don't say his name out loud." That's odd, why can't I say his name out loud? What a strange name he has.

"Wait, I'm confused, why did Malfoy call Harry 'the boy who lived?" Hermione cleared her throat before explaining in detail the truth about Voldemort and Harry. I was utterly stunned. Wow.  
>"Gosh, can your world get any weirder?" I muttered quietly. Ron and Hermione took a glance at each other before bursting into laughter. "What?" Ron shook his head. "Don't you worry." I rolled my eyes and pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them. At that moment Harry came strolling down the stairs and plopped himself next to me on the carpet. I gave him a sympathetic look without meaning too. He sighed. "You told her didn't you?"<br>"I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione stuttered. Harry gave her a look which broke her. She hung her head in shame and nodded. Harry sighed, eventually turning the room quiet and what I found to be a bit awkward. Ron cleared his throat. "Well, it's getting late, I think we should hit the sack." Hermione immediately nodded and jumped up, giving herself a little stretch. "Come on, Max. I'll show you the way to the girl's dormitory." I nodded and started to follow her up the stairs but was hastily pulled back by a tight grasp. "I just want to talk to Max. I'll show her afterwards." Harry spoke directly to Hermione. She nodded before lazily making her way up the stone staircase with Ron following close behind. I turned to face Harry. "What is it?" he grinned at me as he pulled a cloak type thing from behind his back. I raised an eyebrow. "Wow, a cloak that's impressive." He rolled his eyes and threw the cloak around his body. Well, what was his body. It had somehow disappeared leaving only a floating head. My jaw dropped open in astonishment. He grinned. "Brilliant eh?" I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Well how about we go for a forbidden wander through the Hogwarts grounds?" I became sceptical. "Won't we get caught?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for what I just said to process correctly into my mind. "Oh…right."

We snuck easily out of the castle with the cloak thrown on both of us. We came close when we ran into some wandering teachers but thankfully avoided them. We high fived at our awesomeness of being sly and made our way down to what Harry called 'the black lake'. He took the cloak off of us and put it on the ground for us to sit on. We sat for a while as he carefully explained his past and current events to this day involving Voldemort. Defeating Quirrell/voldemort in first year, basilisk in second year, a werewolf and traitor in third, tri-wizard tournament and the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort in fourth. And to think how young the trio were! I must admit I did laugh when he said his professor turned Malfoy into a ferret. If only I had magic…oh the things I would do to Fang. Shoot, I almost forgot about the others! What am I doing, I need to get back to the flock. But how? I bit my lip deep in thought. "What's wrong?" Harry asked staring at me no doubt making me feel embarrassed. I licked my lips. "I shouldn't be here. I should be with the others. I can't just keep myself here in luxury while they are somewhere else in a cave or in a tree in the park scrounging for food. It's really not fair on them."

"You're right, it really isn't." A deep voice from behind me said flatly. I knew that voice instantly. "Fang!" I yelled while hopping off the ground and flinging myself into his arms. He stiffly returned my hug. I pulled back to see a grimace on his dark featured face, the look he only wore if he was incredibly infuriated and ready to fight. "And who is this?" he asked in a rough and menacing tone.

Oh I see. Having both Harry and Fang together cannot be good. Not good at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Fangs piercing black eyes looked down emotionless at me, waiting for an explanation. I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly, for some strange reason unable to form any words.  
>I looked behind me to find Harry propped up on his feet, obviously feeling very uneasy from the furious glare proceeding down from Fang. I pulled myself out of Fangs tight grasp and stood beside him. Taking his hand in mine trying to calm him down.<br>"Fang, this is Harry. He saved me from the dementor that night." Fangs eyes flickered from Harry's to mine. "A dementor?"  
>I bit my lip. I have no idea what a dementor actually is, just that it tries to kill you. "Uh," I stammered trying hard to decide how to explain this when I myself wasn't even sure.<br>"Really they are just dark creatures that feed off human happiness, and cause depression and despair to anyone near them. " Harry ended plainly, as if repeating this over again to Fang was an annoyance to him.  
>Fang raised his eyebrows in disbelieving humor, not believing any of this. I rolled my eyes. "You can believe the fact we are two percent bird, running from mad scientists and flyboys but that idea is absolutely ridiculous? Really?" Unlike Fang, Harry didn't bother asking any questions, just trying to avoid the intense conversation all together.<p>

Fang just shook his head "Whatever happened you are better now so let's get out of here. The others are waiting." He clasped my hand and started to tug, trying to make me move.  
>"Wait!" Harry stepped forward now trying to untangle Fangs grasp of me. "She can't leave now, she hasn't properly healed yet. She needs to stay here."<br>"Let go of her." Fang growled in Harry's direction, Harry stood his ground.  
>"No."<br>My wrist started to ache from the tight grasp held firmly by Fangs strong hand. "Ouch, Fang you're hurting me, please let go." I tried to squirm out of his grasp.  
>"She needs to stay, let go of her." Harry took a step forward; a small twitch of his hand next to his pocket caught my eye.<br>"No."  
>"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled as a burst of red light sprouted from his wand and hit Fang square in the chest. He became rigid and stiff, falling from under his feet; he fell to the ground with a thud. My eyes widened in shock and I jumped to Fangs unconscious side. "What the hell did you do? Why isn't he moving?" I yelped in fear as I looked down at Fangs blank expression.<br>"It's just a body-binding curse, he'll be fine."  
>I looked up at Harry horror-stricken. "He's fucking frozen!"<br>Harry sighed. "I'll take him to the infirmary, but really, he will be fine."  
>"How are we supposed to lag him up to the castle?" I wondered looking down at his stiff body. Harry just snorted. "I'm a wizard remember?"<br>Harry grasped his wand tightly before muttering a few words "Levicorpus". Fang was suddenly lifted off the ground, hanging in mid-air by his ankle.  
>I gasped. "Be careful!"<br>We slowly made our way up to the brightly lit castle, walking side by side and Fang hovering in front of us.

I couldn't help but pace back and forth outside the infirmary, my head reeling with horrifying effects from that spell. I was kicked out when it started to get late. It was true, he was alright. He was sleeping at the moment; it seems to have taken a lot out of Fang. Apparently my presence would disturb his resting. There is no denying this is my fault. If I just left with Fang this would have all been avoided. Why didn't I just leave? I would get to see the others again; God knows I've missed them so bloody much. However something held me back from going with him into my old life. Maybe it was the feeling of being safe for once in my life, being protected by others. Or maybe it was because this place is so intriguing and spectacular that I just want to stay in its presence. Whatever it was, it had enough strength to hold me back.

"You missed the feast, but I brought you some food. With your appetite you must be hungry."  
>I stopped pacing and sat on the cold stone floor, my back leaning against the wall. Hermione placed the plate of food in front of me before sitting down at my side. I started to pick at the food. Honestly, I was so hungry I could scoff it down in one bite, but I felt I should be civil when around Hermione.<br>It fell silent between us as I ate while she sat awkwardly biting her lip, as if holding something in.  
>Little time past before the words spilt from her mouth. "He didn't mean it you know." I looked at her confused.<br>"Harry, he didn't mean to upset you by hurting, um, Fang." A covering of pink filled her cheeks as she spoke, which made me wonder.  
>"Honestly, he was just trying to protect you. It was through good intentions."<br>I laughed "I don't need protection." Hermione cocked her head to the side. "With Fang." I added annoyed. I was surprised to find she fell into a fit of giggles, I never thought she was capable of that. I watched as she covered her mouth while throwing her head back in laughter. I surprised myself when I started to laugh with her, usually I will lash out at anyone that would make fun of me but at this moment everything was fine.  
>I leant my head back against the wall and sighed "I don't want to leave this place." I said without thinking, shocking even myself.<br>Hermione's eyes brightened as I said this which made me sad.  
>"Then don't go! You can stay here, I'm sure Dumbledore will be fine with it!"<br>"I have to leave. Besides, I'm not a witch. How would that even work?"  
>Hermione thought for a moment before a grin spread across her face. I immediately became skeptical.<br>"We don't know that for sure do we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hello, this piece below is very short but it is there to keep continuation of the story...really just giving me motivation to keep writing! I am deeply sorry if it not to your liking, my mind is very focused on finishing VCE but the constant favourites and followers to the story keep appearing on my email makes me feel bad and as if I am letting you guys down, if you are still reading my stories that is! Hopefully, if that continues, i will be capable to write more of this and the other stories! **  
><strong>Enjoy what is written below!<br>Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you all!**

I blinked my eyes a couple of times startled at what Hermione was implying. "There's a chance I may be like one of you?" I asked carefully, as the words spilled out, I realised how silly I sounded. I found a hint of hope in my tone which surprised me, I'm too weird already, I don't need another burden upon me. Hermione became deep in thought for a moment, obviously racking her brain for a conclusion or some sort of theory she had discovered in class or the library. "I don't think I have ever read of such a case, I mean, there are lots of unusual pieces in our world. We have werewolves, animagus, centaurs and other enchanted creatures in our world; it could be possible, of course this would be the first." I looked down at my hands in confliction. Should I tell her about the voice in my head? Or my abnormal abilities, or would this just make me look insane? It wouldn't be the first time. I consoled myself with a forged laugh, manipulating myself out of this possibility. "What so you take some kind of potion to find out? Don't be ridiculous." I looked over at Hermione as she bit her lip in deep thought. "You really do underestimate us don't you?" …possibly.

A brief silence fell upon us as we both thought intriguingly of this possibility. The loud opening of the door woke us from our trance as a weary looking Fang emerged from the infirmary. I jumped up from the stone floor and latched myself onto Fang in a tight hug which I did not retrieve back. I felt wounded. I pulled back and looked up at his tensed form, found only when he was extremely mad or disappointed by something or in this case someone.  
>"Fang, I'm sorry. I am so sorry I didn't just go with you, I don't know what came over me." He flickered his eyes towards Hermione and replied between clenched teeth "I think I know." Her eyes widened before she slowly shrunk back into the shadows. This angered me. I snapped my fingers in front of Fangs face to gain back his attention, fury burning within me. "This has nothing to do with her so leave her out of this!"<br>He looked at me in disbelief. "Max, can you not see what they are doing? They are using these powers to fuck with your mind! They are manipulating you to stay with them, we are not safe here! What if they are the reason for all this shit that we have had to go through? You are just throwing yourself into their hands without even thinking rationally!"  
>"They're not like that Fang, they saved me! Twice!"<br>"And how many times have I saved you? How many times have we saved each other? We don't need these people, we are capable on our own, and we have been all our lives!" I could feel the heat penetrating from Fang, knowing he was on the verge of destroying something in anger. I took a step forward, reaching out to him to calm him down; he rejected my attempt by stepping backwards.  
>"This isn't you Max; the Max I know would escape every chance she got to get back to her family, fight through anything, always putting her family first. But this filth," he flicked his hands towards Hermione which evidently hit her hard as her head fell into her hands "Just took the Max away and instead replaced it with…I don't even know what."<br>I took a deep breath in, trying to calm down the irrational words that would escape if I didn't try to rationalize with him. "First off, she is not filth. She is my friend. Second of all, they have not corrupted me; I still put you guys first before anything! God knows I have tried to escape; to get back to you it's just been difficult ok? They are just like us Fang; they all have experienced some fucked up shit just like us! They sympathised and took me in when I was on the verge of death. They saved me. Is that not what you want? Do you not want me dead?"  
>I could tell I struck some response into him from the anger decreasing in his eyes. He ran his hand through his dark, unkempt hair and sighed.<br>"There is only one answer to this Max; I know you will make the right choice. It's either us or them" he said nodding his head towards the terrified girl standing beside me.  
>I stared in utter defeat. Put my family in the equation, there is no thought.<br>If this is true, then why am I incapable of answering?


	7. Chapter 7

My mouth fell open in agape. The words just wouldn't form. Those simple words just couldn't shape into a sentence. I could tell he was fed up, his eyes said it all. Well, that and the fact he started to walk away. I quickly latched onto him and pulled him to a stop.  
>"Aren't we always talking about having our own adventures? Ones we could remember long from now and be fond of?"<br>His guard was as strong as the fear of me losing him. "If you haven't realised Max, we are constantly on a never ending adventure. You know, the one where we look after our family and keep them away from," his eyes flickered towards the young students now retreating from different areas of the castle, glancing over at us in curiosity and wonderment "filthy danger."  
>I bit my lip, keeping myself from saying anything I would regret. I sighed deeply, finally gathering my thoughts and realising how unreasonable and ridiculous I had been. Of course we didn't belong here. We didn't belong anywhere.<p>

"You're right." I felt his body loosen under my grip, obviously relieved I had come to my senses. "Let's go." A sigh of relief radiated from him as we turned to leave.

"Go where?" My shoulders sagged as I found myself in a bigger mess than before. "You're not leaving are you?" Harry asked in a sceptical tone, knowing full well I had been influenced into leaving.

"Yes, we are." Fangs voice was stern, the kind of tone you knew not to mess with. A small shiver ran down my spine. I glanced between two, both equally as cold as the other.  
>"Is this Max talking, or you?" Fangs gripped tightened immensely upon my hand, I winced in pain. "Fang, please loosen your grip." I spoke in barely a whisper but I knew he heard me. Heard me and ignored me. People started to close in around, suddenly interested between the two boys, both equally as powerful as the other. One, having defeated the most feared wizards multiple times. The other completely unknown but judging by the dark appearance it was clear he was not to be messed with.<p>

"Bets here! Place your bets here! Who will win? The tall dark mysterious boy or Harry Potter the boy who lived?" Fred and George's voice boomed from within the crowd, waving a notebook in the air, hurriedly writing down the bets placed by students.

"Twenty galleons against Potter." Malfoy sneered from behind Fang. "Another ten if he doesn't survive within five minutes." Fangs mouth twitched at the corner of his mouth, obviously enjoying the boys torments towards Harry. Harrys eyes narrowed as his hand reached under his robes and pulled out his wand. This made Fang chuckle. "A stick? What are you going to do? Throw it at me?"

Murmurs loomed from the crowd, confused expressions as to what Fang just said. "Is he a muggle?" a young boy whispered to his friend. "Either that or a very angry squib. And I thought Filch was bad."

"Alright what is going on here! Make way, I am head boy." A older looking boy pushed his way through the crowd, puffing out his chest showing off a gleaming badge with the words 'head boy' on it. It was easy to tell he was a pain in the arse. "Harry what's going on, put your wand away." he demanded looking down at Harry who simply ignored him still staring furiously at Fang. The boy followed his gaze and looked at both of us in confusion. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter." Fang growled. A couple of students immediately backed away. The boy huffed. "It does matter for I am head boy and you are making a disruption in my halls." Fang raised his eyebrows staring towards the boy. "You're a little shit aren't you?" At Fangs words the crowds voices rose again. There were a few gasps, chuckles and ooo's echoed through the crowd as well as a "Here here!" which sounded remarkably like the weasley twins. I couldn't help but laugh quietly myself at the boys reddening face. Gosh, Fang and I really do think the same way. Even Harry, despite the circumstances gave a small chuckle. I tried to inconspicuously pull Fang back seeing as the atmosphere had become less tense, however his strength over powered me.  
>I watched as Ron stepped from within the crowd to whisper in Harrys ear, I peeked my ears trying to listen to what Ron was saying. "Maybe we should, erm, do this somewhere else? Malfoy is enjoying this way too much."<p>

My eyes flickered towards the tall blonde boy leaning elegantly against a statue, smirking eerily. Harry nodded once before putting his wand away. A sigh of relief passed through me. Obvious disappointment filled the room as the students walked away, not bothering to see what the ending would be. No fight, no interest.

Just as the crowd disperse there was a loud bang as the big oak doors flew open, sending a gasp of air into the castle. My eyes widened as a large, no large was not a big enough word, an enormous bushy haired man strolled in carrying a small girl in his arms who was happily chewing a large muffin the size of a kettle whilst holding another girls hand who was waving and gesturing wildly as she spoke to the giant.

"Hagrid?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all chorused in question. The giant man gave a smile which was only visible through the gaps of his wild beard.

"Ello you three! Ave' you met my new friends ere'? Found them strollin in the forbidden forest. Aint nobody should be out there day or night." The little girl in his arm smiled angelically down at the three, immediately gaining Hermione's attention. Hermione clasped her hands together and let out a little squeak of delight at the little girl, Ron saw this and rolled his eyes. The other girl holding Hagrids hand stopped her babbling and looked around the castle in awe.  
>"Oh my gosh, this place it beautiful! It kind of has some old, gothic feel to it! Ooo it has suits of armours! It's so enchanting! I saw something like this in Paris once, although it wasn't a castle, it was a church which is completely different and it certainly didn't feel this magical!" she babbled happily.<p>

"Geez, and I thought Ginny was a chatterbox." Ron whispered to Hermione. I sent him a glare.

I may like it here with them but that does not mean I like their attitude towards my family!


End file.
